wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Garona die Halborcin
|Titel = |Art = Humanoid |Volk = |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Verwandschaft = Verteidiger Maraad (Onkel) Med'an (Sohn) |Klasse = |Stufe = 85 / Elite |Fraktion = Horde |Zugehörigkeit = |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = |Zone = Karazhan (Gebirgspass der Totenwinde) |Gebiet = Schattenhochland |Status = Lebend }} Garona die Halborcin ist eine halborkische/halbdraeneische Questgeberin der Horde im Zwielicht-Hochland. Wie fast jeder andere auch glaubte Garona, dass sie halbmenschlich/halborkisch wäre, bis sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Sie ist eine Attentäterin und Meisterspionin. Während des Ersten Krieges trat sie als Botschafterin der Horde auf und tötete König Llane Wrynn. Später half sie ihrem Sohn Med'an und dem Orden von Tirisfal im Kampf gegen den Schattenhammerclan. Lebenslauf Geburt und frühe Jahre Garonas Geburt wurde von Gul'dan geplant, der einen seiner Ork-Krieger mit einer weiblichen Draenei "paarte". Das Ergebnis war ein erstaunlich menschlich aussehendes Mädchen. Guldan sorgte auf magischen Weg dafür, dass dieses schneller alterte und folterte sie, zusätzlich wirkte er einen mächtigen Gedankenkontrollzauber, um sich der Loyalität zu versichern. Garona wuchs mit dem Volk ihres Vaters auf und wurde von den Orks aufgrund ihrer Andersartigkeit gehasst. Die Behauptung sie sei "hässlich und ungestalt" wirkten sich noch Jahre später auf die Art und Weise aus, wie Garona von sich selbst dachte. Dem Bruder ihrer Mutter, Verteidiger Maraad, war ihre halborkische Herkunft egal: Nachdem er erfuhr, dass seine Schwester ein Kind hatte, begann er die Suche nach seiner Nichte, welche viele Jahre dauerte. Aufstieg innerhalb der Horde Garona war durch ihre Reisen auf Draenor sehr vertraut mit den verschiedenen orkischen Kulturen und Gebräuchen, was sie zu einer wertvollen Verbündeten des Schattenrat machte. Sie wurde in den von Hexenmeistern geführten Sturmruferclan aufgenommen und wurde schnell zur wichtigsten Dolmetscherin des Schattenrates und Gul'dans persönliche Spionin und Auftragsmörderin. Garona gehörte offiziell keinem Clan und fühlte sich auch keinem Clan verpflichtet. Sie musste sich auf ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten in einer feindlichen Welt verlassen, da sie als Mischling immer eine Außenseiterin war. Gul'dan nutzte das und zwang sie ständig, sich in Schaukämpfen zu beweisen und versuchte sie zu ermorden, womit er sie in eine starke Kriegerin verwwandelte, die sich gegenüber den Ork bewies. Dies half ihr nach der Ankunft auf Azeroth gegen den neuesten Gegner der Ork: Die Menschen. Botschafterin bei Medivh Garona wurde als Mitglied der ersten Ork-Gruppen nach Azeroth geschickt und sollte Kontakt mit dem Magier Medivh aufnehmen. Sie überlebte als Einzige und wurde zu Gul'dan zurück geschickt, um eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Später kehrte sie zurück und traf sich mehrfach mit Medivh, bis sie schließlich den Titel "Botschafterin" trug und nach Karazhan ging. Dort traf sie Khadgar, Medivhs Schüler aus Dalaran. Khadgar war zuerst außer sich wegen ihrer Anwesenheit, aber der Magus verpflichtete seinen Schüler dazu, Garona mit Respekt zu behandeln. Zwischen den beiden entwickelte sich eine Verbundenheit und Vertrauen, als Khadgar und Garona gemeinsam einen Dämonen besiegten, der in der Bibliothek von Karazhan auftauchte. Garona verriet Khadgar, dass die Orks mit Hilfe eines Dimensonsportal nach Azeroth gelangt sind: Das Dunkle Portal. Sie lernte auch Medivh zunehmend zu schätzen und zu respektieren und stellte ihre eigene Loyalität in Frage. Sie erklärte sogar, dass die Verbundenheit mit dem Magus sie "menschlicher" fühlen lassen würde und dass sie glaubte, Medivh hätte eine große Vision davon, die Welt besser zu machen. Vermutlich wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Kind von Garona und Medivh, Med'an, gezeugt. Kampf mit Medivh Khadgar und Garona versuchten gemeinsam, das merkwürdige Verhalten von Medivh und den Zusammenhang zwischen seinen Handlungen und dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Orks zu ergünden. Khadgar wirkte einen Zauber um eine Vision der Vergangenheit zu erzeugen und beide erfuhren, dass Medivh in der Tat für das Auftauchen der Orks auf Azeroth verantwortlich war. Garona war bis aufs Tiefste durch diesen Verrat und die mörderischen Pläne erschüttert und glaubte zuerst, dass die Vision falsch wäre. Khadgar kämpfte kurz gegen Medivh und konnte nur mit einer List überleben: Er erzeugte als Ablenkung eine Vision von Aegwynn, Medivhs Mutter, und konnte mit Garona nach Sturmwind fliehen. Die beiden Flüchtenden trafen Lord Anduin Lothar und König Llane Wrynn und berichteten alles, doch der König konnte und wollte ihnen nicht glauben. Lothar erkannte jedoch, dass Medivh wahnsinnig geworden war und schlug vor, mit einer kleinen Gruppe in Begleitung von Garona nach Karazhan zu fliegen. Dort angekommen durchsuchten sie den Turm und fanden einen versteckten Weg nach unten. Dieser führte in ein Spiegelbild des Turms, wo sich Sargeras manifestierte. Auf dem Weg wurde Garona Zeuge einer Vision, die sie für immer änderte: Sie beobachtete eine "Zukunfts"-Garona, die den König während der Belagerung von Sturmwind ermordete. Garona war völlig schockiert, da Llane Wrynn einer der wenigen Menschen war, der sie mit Respekt und Freundlichkeit behandelt hatte und ihr nichts ferner lag, als ihm zu schaden. Khadgar gelang es, sie aus dem Schock zu lösen, indem er darauf hinwies, dass diese Vision entweder bedeutete, dass sie überleben würden oder sie im Wissen dass sie nicht wahr werden würde in Karazhan sterben würde. Beim Kampf gegen Medivh stürmte Garona auf den Magier zu, blind vor Zorn in in einem mörderischen Rausch über den Verrat. Medivh schleuderte sie mit einem Zauber zur Seite und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass er zumindest von ihr erwartet hätte zu verstehen, wie er sich als Wesen zwischen zwei Welten fühlt und ihm nicht Widerstand leistet.Ohne jede Spur des Mitgefühls für die Halborkin berührte er sie an der Stirn und füllte ihren Verstand mit all den Zweifeln und zwiespältigen Gefühlen, die er selbst erlebte. Sie brach bewegungslos zusammen. Während dieses Angriffs drang Gul'dan in Medivhs Verstand ein. Er versuchte dort den Fundort des Sargeras' Auge zu erfahren, bevor Medivh stirbt. Kurz darauf wird Medivh von Khadgar und Lothar getötet und Gul'dan - immer noch im Geist von Medivh - erleidet einen schweren Schock und fällt in ein Koma. Garona war verschwunden. Die Ermordung von König Llane Wrynn Wenig später wurde Garona zu einer Vertrauten von König Wrynn. Sie konnte jedoch durch die Manipulation von Medivh an ihrem Verstand keine Loyalität mehr aufbauen: Sie berichtete König Llane von der Arbeitsweise der Orks und wie er dies zu seinem Vorteil ausnutzen könnte. Nach einem Ork-Überfall auf die Abtei von Nordhain wurde ihr vom Schattenrat befohlen, den König zu töten. Gul'dans Kontrolle war noch wirksam und Garona konnte den Befehl nicht verweigern - die Vision wurde wahr. Sie tötete den König und schnitt sein Herz heraus. Der Prinz, Varian Wrynn, beobachtete sie dabei. Gul'dan befand sich weiterhin im Koma. Orgrim Schicksalshammer vermutete bereits länger, dass Schwarzfaust nur eine Marionette Gul'dans und seines Schattenrates war und forderte diesen heraus. Nach dem Sieg wurde Orgimm zum Kriegshäuptling. Er ließ Garona suchen, gefangen nehmen und folterte sie auf grausamste Weise, bis sie den geheimen Versammlungsort des Schattenrates verriet. Orgrimm führte einen vernichtenden Schlag gegen den Schattenrat und tötete die Hexenmeister, womit seine Position als Kriegshäuptling gefestigt war. Garona floh und gebar ihren Sohn Med'an, den sie in der Obhut von Meryl Felstorm ließ. Garona wollte, dass Med'an niemals erfährt wer seine Mutter ist. World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King Garona die Halborcin ist während Yogg-Sarons Vision von der Ermordung König Llanes zu sehen. Cataclysm Garona ist Teil einer Questreihe im Zwielicht-Hochland, wo sie gegen Cho'gall und den Zwielichthammerclan kämpft. Warcraft: The Beginning Garonas Herkunft wird im Film nicht näher aufgeklärt, sie glaubt aber offensichtlich daran halborcisch/halbmenschlich zu sein. Die orcische Seite war ihre Mutter, von einer draeneischen Abstammung ist nichts bekannt - dies spiegelt die Geschichte in den Spielen wieder, da Garona ebenfalls erst später von der draeneischen Herkunft erfuhr. Trivia *Sie betrachtet Khadgar, Lothar und Llane als ihre einzigen menschlichen Freunde. *Beim ersten Treffen zwischen Med'an und Khadgar berichtet dieser, dass seine Mutter künstlich gealtert und gefoltert wurde und wie sie zum Schattenrat kam. Es ist unklar woher Med'an dies weiss, da er bis dahin seine Mutter nur für kurze Augenblicke traf. Eventuell hat er die Informationen von Maraad. Galerie Images File:Paula-Patton-Warcraft-Movie.jpg File:Garona.jpg File:Garona3.jpg File:Orcassasin.jpg File:Garona comic.jpg File:WoW15CoverArtwork.jpg File:WoW18CoverArtwork.jpg File:GaronaWCS.jpg File:Guldan and Garona.jpg File:MedivhGarona.jpg File:Garona_Action_Figure.jpg A Quiet Night at Karazhan by Ghostey.jpg Garona Halforcen 0.5.1.png WC1Garona.gif Garona2.jpg Warcraft Textless Character Poster 08.jpg en:Garona Halforcen es:Garona Semiorco fr:Garona Miorque no:Garona Halforcen pl:Garona Halforcen ru:Гарона Полуорчиха Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Horde-NPC